Yesterday
by Mad-Eye Moody
Summary: A very strange songfic (my first try) set to some great music, 'Would you like a songfic with your Beatles?' Kari and Sirius (if you read Padfoot's stuff) READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!! ::begs::


**~* YESTERDAY *~**  
By: Mad-Eye Moody  
Posted: July 10th, 2000  
Censor/Genre: PG/Romance  
Summary: Would you like a song-fic with your Beatles? A song-fic jam-packed with Beatles mentions and lyrics, see how many you can find. Oh well, it's got Kari in it for *obvious* reasons.  
Read Before or After This Fic: Jack of Hearts--Part 1 & Light in the Darkness-Year 1  
  
_Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away…_  


  
A sad and sullen faced Gryffindor sat sulking in front of the roaring common room fire. He was using every last ounce of his strength not to break into tears. That's just not what they needed to see him doing. He was a man, he didn't cry…  
  
Sirius stared down at the photograph clutched in his hand. A piece of clear Spellotape held it together. Down the center of a picture of two people holding hands was a jagged, quick tear. And it hadn't been an accident. They had broken up. One and one didn't make two anymore, it made two ones… As he willed it not to come, one escaped, drizzling down his slightly pale, but slightly tanned cheeks. It paused on a small scar on the lower region of his right cheek, then slid down the rest of the way, landing on his photographic self and blurring his face.  
  
That must be the way she wanted it…him blurred out of her life completely. She seemed to think it was just blond hair, blue eyes, and skinny legs that drew him to her… but there was something else there. Had she not felt it on those long evenings alone in the common room… sneaking out around the castle… practicing Quidditch under the midnight stars…  
  


_Now it looks as though they're here to stay…_  


  
With a few quick paces, not unlike the stride of a runway model… blonde hair, blue eyes, and skinny legs strode into her dormitory, her golden locks streaming out behind her. He didn't respect her… he played the field… that roving eye…  
  
Kair held a tattered piece of parchment to her heart. Ripped down the center and the ink blurred now from her endless showers of tears; taped back together with Spellotape. He had taken her heart, walked all over it. She couldn't just make it so easy for him.  
  
But the look on his face when she said they were through. She knew there was something more than a party-happy, dark haired man of mystery and mayhem… But the way he smiled at other girls… when they fought he ran to Lily… He didn't go to his friends. He went to another woman.  
  
She knew they weren't innocent. Something had happened once... During their worst fight. He had asked Rita Skeeter to dance. Kari felt so terribly territorial after that one… Kari knew what they had done; ran to Lily. They went too far, just more than she could take. She closed her eyes, took a breath, took the advise of an enemy.  
  


_Oh, I believe in yesterday…_  


  
Could she ever take me back? Can I change my stripes and forget my tiger ways? Can I be the man she wants, forget my past? Yesterday… I was all the man she wanted, now I'm half of half the man her James is… Her James, my friend. Hers. She claimed him, told him to stay away.  
  
He didn't want to abandon his old friend. Sirius wanted them to both stay with each other and all… be all together…now and yesterday… He believed in his heart it could be done…  
  
Nothing can be said that can't be said. Nothing can be done that can't be done. The words echoed through his head. Sirius had one last chance…make her yours… apologize, make her see you can't live without her love.  
  
He straightened himself up, wiped a second tear away and stood up; his six-foot-four, lanky frame moving swiftly towards her room.  
  


_Suddenly, there's a shadow hanging over me…_  


  
Kari saw a shadow… and then it disappeared.  
  
A gently brush against her back told her she was not alone. But in a castle anything the likes of Hogwarts there was no way of knowing if it was a ghost…a poltergeist…a boy in an invisibility cloak… She shivered and stared around for any trace of the shadow hanging unseen in her room.  
  
Here comes old James, trying to smooth it all over… Kari thought suddenly. James was a peacemaker… he could make things sound so simple you couldn't believe you were worked up about it. It was just his nature. A slight wisp of moonlight brought Kari's eyes to the full moon. An unearthly howl filled the room.  
  
"Remus…" came a tiny voice. Just enough that Kari recognized it on the first syllable. She lashed an arm out at him.  
  
"Sirius, what are you doing?" She snapped, her voice sharp, but oddly insecure.  
  
"I…I…"  
  


_I'm not half the man I used to be…_  


  
"You WHAT?" She snapped, jumping backwards.  
  
"I wanted to tell you that I know that's I've been half the man I wish I was… less than half the man you deserve…"  
  
"So what?!"  
  
"I want to know if I can ever apologize enough to you…"  
  


_Oh, yesterday came suddenly…_  


  
"I'm through with you, I don't want your apologies…"  
  
"But Li-"  
  
"Don't LiLi me!"  
  
"Kari Lauren…"  
  
"Sirius Black, I don't want you!"  
  


_Why she had to go I don't know she wouldn't say…_  


  
Sirius raised his head and slowly nodded. "I get your point."  
  
The blonde girl stood up, she was almost six inches shorter than Sirius. Sirius's shaggy black hair framed his pained and pitiful face. It was like watching her utter Sirius's death sentence.  
  
"You sick, using, little tramp!" She pulled out her wand, showering him in painful blue sparks and muttering "Serpentsorsia!" under her breath.  
  
"No!" Sirius screeched. His most utter and deepest fear was snakes…  
  


_I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday…_  


  
"You said it, boy. I don't want your love, I don't want your feelings, I don't want you. Now get!"  
  
Sirius ran from the room, a bottle crashing over his head. The snake pursued him and disappeared as he fled the door. Kari's tears were streaming. How could someone who had told her he loved her so much be such a jerk?  
  
Or was she the jerk for being possessive and territorial? She knew he had spent a lot of time thinking about her before they got together. So many years of shameless flirting, rivalries, practical jokes… It had all been wasted in one petty fight.  
  


_Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play…_  


  
Sirius thought of all the girls he had dated, flirted with, and stole the hearts of. It sickened him to think he had not been able to keep the heart of the one he really…really…  
  
Loved. It was the only word for it. He truly, in the depths of his heart, loved Kari Lauren Rawlings, the pretty, sexy, blonde that he had had his eye on since the day he met her. It took years to convince himself that it wasn't just the lust he had grown so used to. Sirius knew the truth. Kari knew the truth. They didn't want to accept it…  
  
It had been easy for Kari, too. Any guy she so much as talked to would be wowed by her looks, her smile, her personality. She had had a date every Saturday night and Hogsmeade village since her third year when she 'showed up.' She had been at Hogwarts all along, but she had hidden herself behind books, glasses, hats, long sleeves anything to cover any sign of the black tattoo engraved in her arm.  
  
That was it. The Dark Mark was embedded into Kari's body and soul…  
  


_Now I need a place to hide away…_  


  
Her eyes ran over the tattoo on her arm. It controlled her life-she couldn't revolt from Voldemort's followers. The rising dark lord had taken followers… her mother… Chloe Armstrong was a Death Eater… She had tattooed both of her children when she herself had taken the Dark Mark. Irreversible.  
  
She ran through the common room, robes billowing behind her. An invisible force drew her to a room with only one thing in it, a tall, wooden mirror with clawed feet. She gasped. Professor Dumbledore had told them the legend of the Mirror of Erised… she had never believed it existed.  
  
But there it stood, beckoning to the tall, blonde Gryffindor standing before it.  
  
She stepped forward.   
  


_Oh, I believe in yesterday…_  


  
The flickering image in front of James Potter scared him. In the flickering torch light he had seen someone else enter the chamber in which his mirror stood. It wasn't his, but he had discovered it there… He just sat for hours, gazing into the mirror…the image showing him with a wife, Lily, and a son who looked like him.  
  
His friend…Kari Rawlings stood transfixed in the projection from the Mirror.  
  


_Oh, I believe in yesterday…  
_

  
A strange thing happened when Kari gazed into the mirror. She was standing, her arm linked with Sirius, and the other uncovered, free of the burning Dark Mark. Her reflection was clear, but no one was near her, and the Dark Mark shown as brightly as ever.  
  
I can still take Sirius back… he would take me, wouldn't he? I can't possibly live without him…  
  


_Mm mm mm mm mm mm mm…_  


  
And James let shoved Sirius out from underneath the cloak… how he had gotten there so fast was oblivious to Kari. How James knew was a mystery to both. And their lips touched…  
  


Let's just say… yesterday came suddenly, and it she would still need him…many years from now…  
  
He would still be sending her a valentine, birthday greeting, bottle of wine…  
  
And she would be waiting at the window, wearing a face that she keeps hidden away, waiting for her little scoundrel to surface.  
  
Many years from now…  
  
Come together…  
  
Right now…  
  
Over me…  
  
  
A/N The whole thing is situated to most of the lyrics to "Yesterday" one of the greatest Beatle's songs ever. I think that most likely Paul or John wrote it…but all the songs belong to Paul, John, George, and Ringo, the fab four forever. JKR owns Sirius, James, Lily, and Remus, but I, Mad-Eye Moody AKA Padfoot (who doesn't own either of her names) own Kari Lauren Rawlings. As I said before, would you like a song-fic with your Beatles?  
  
Songs used in anyway:  
Yesterday  
When I'm 64 (is that the title?)  
Come Together  
Eleanor Rigby  
All Together Now  
(whichever one "Nothing that can be said…" came from)  
And that may be it…  
  
Mostly, they are the songs of Yellow Submarine.  
  
Thank you for listening, ::Signing Off::  
  
Mad-Eye  
  
::: End Transmission ::  
  



End file.
